Nightmare Moons True Tale part 2
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: Hello I have made the secend part to my series Nightmare Moons True Tale is the first one if you have no read it so you will not be confused Hope you enjoy my eternal night and your absence from Celestia mwahahahahaha -Nightmare Moon Returns
_**The tale of Nightmare Moon part 2**_

 _ **Chapter one:**_

Dear sweet Tia I have wondered why do you shun Sombra why did you lock him away in ice please if you have any info come to my room and we can talk.

-Your little sister Luna

As soon as I sent the letter Shining armor and Celestia knocked on my door "I would like to speak to you as well dear lu.." NO!" I said and slammed the door in his face "Luna please let him in he only wishes to share information with you." "Fine" I said as I rolled my eyes I opened the door and let the young knight come in. "Thank you Luna." Celestia said seaming angry.

"Now Luna I will do all I can to share my information on what I know about the king of the monsters." "Do NOT CAll him a monster! Do you understand me?" I said using my best canterlot voice. "Luna we talked about this repeat after me." I princess Luna ( I princess Luna) Understand that... (Understand that) Sombra is a monster and I do not care for him or about him.

This time when it was my turn to repeat I gulped before Celestia banished Sombra in the ice and tuned him to shadow I realised that I ...I loved him and he loved me. so I did not repeat this time I used my magic to push Shining Armor and my older sister out the door."Luna stop th..." I did stop it I thought to myself.

Then I heard a soft voice whisper my name "Luna Luna Nopony loves you not even Tia cares for you let me take control over you and we will rule and get our king back." I hated this when Sombra was banished he left me a small part of his shadow but now it wanted to control me and change me. At first I did not know that I would soon find comfort in it's shadowy form.

Leave me alone to think I said in my head to the shadow it told me to look in my mirror. I Did so but when I looked in the mirror it was not me. I saw but a darker poney almost as tall as Tia ,light green eyes with a slit where my pupil would be,wings that were as dark as my coat but sharper,and my mane it glowed and shimmered like the night sky I smiled and when I did I saw my mouth was filled with sharp teeth it was incredible. When I spoke I had an older sophisticated voice that I did not have and it echoed like I was in a dark cave. What was most stunning was my armor a light blue color my chest plate had a engraved crescent moon on it my horse shoes were longer and the same color as my chestplate then my helmet my ears and horns fit perfectly and complimented my mane so well all after all I looked stunning better than Celestia "who is this mare?" I asked the shadow it simply said "You if you let me inside of your heart." and for a moment I considered it.

Chapter 3:

The shadow almost had me convinced but I knew the shadow too well. "Fine let me bask in the glory and see how I feel about this change once I have made my mind up I will call you and tell you my choise." only I was not lying for I was going to try and free my love, My king,my Sombra.

As soon as I got to the place where sombra was trapped I broke the ice and spoke the incantation that was going to turn my love to solid once more

As I speak though cherished night I bring you all of my might

you will rise once more don't fret Celestia will no longer be a threat

from shadow to solid you will be come as I speak this ancient tongue

When I finished the spell I fell onto the ice but something picked me up with its magic and it was my love... It was Sombra but I was too weak to call his name. He looked at me with those green and red eyes with the smoke coming from the corners I told the shadow I did not want it for it to go away even though I felt so powerful with that new mare. As soon as I was strong enough I got up and when I did I kissed my long lost love with passion as he did with me and he kissed back. I heard another voice but I did pay attention and it was my mistake "princess Luna will no longer be under your spell foul beast." I knew who it was within an instant "hello Shining Armor." "Shadow I need to test you out one last time as a result to this new colt coming to spy on me." When I changed into that mare once more I decided I would give her a name and my name ment moon and my love's ment shadow I called her Nightmare Moon

Hello every one this is where part 2 will end there will be more soon and I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun to make. Well enjoy my eternal darkness and your life without your sun and Celestia. what you really think I am going to give up her location not a chance in Tartarus Mwahahahahaha!

(sorry it was so short) - Nightmare Moon Returns


End file.
